una visita inesperada
by marpipi
Summary: Rarity se a pasado todo un mes sin ver a spike... y sin embargo todo a cambiado ¿como se tomara Rarity al saber que Spike ya no es el mismo?
1. Chapter 1

**Inesperada Una visita capitulo 1 e introduccion**

**Introducción **  
><strong>Una Mañana en ponyville ...<strong>

_Vamos a adentrarnos un ver una rareza creemos Que ara Algo interesante ESTOS Días_  
>_Ohaahhhh (bostezo típico de rareza) _S<em>e La Veia todavia tapados los ojos <em>  
><em>... <em>

__Rarity...__  
>_Noooo _ y sí dio vuelta<br>__... Rarityyy__  
>_no quiero levantarme_<br>Hoy saldrás en la Historia ... ..  
>_ ¿De Verdad? _dice levantándose de la cama<p>

__Si __  
>_BIEEEEEEN, empezare El Día peinándome bien_se la veia peinándose, era hermosa Pero ESO lo Dejaría párr La Historia<p>

PRIMERO, LO PRIMERO ... DE CAMPAMENTO  
>Esa tranquila Mañana en la casa de Rareza Se La Veia Feliz Cocinando UNOS platillos párrafo do hermana swetebell CUANDO UN Pensamiento le cruza y sí le va la Sonrisa lo Ignora y dados<br>_Swetebeeeeeel hora de almorzaaar_  
>_no Conoces La Palabra Descansar , hermana_ decia irónicamente swetebell Bajando las escaleras<br>¿_si Pero Igual Es Hora de Levantarse _decía Rareza alcanzándole ONU estafa plato tostada con queso untable Una  
>_ ¿Y ESE mal humor Que hay Hoy te vas a Acampar Con Tus amigas? _<br>_ ¿De Que hablas? Decia Jugando con la comida Con Una Cara triste  
>Rareza agrando La Sonrisa, Por Lo Que swetebell entendio Lo Que decia do hermana y solo atino un Saltar de Su Lugar y agradecerle Por Lo Que le habia Ofrecido<br>_ ¡gracias, gracias, graciaaaaaas! _decía felizmente un Raity  
>_ ¿Pero iremos solas? _<br>_no_ DIJO exaltada rareza, queria Demasiado un su hermanita párrafo dejarla sola IRSE Con Dos amigas de do EDAD  
>_iras estafa applejack _pues habia ella Propuesto ESO, en la noche, POR haberla Visto se decaída la noche anterior<br>_hable ayer Con Ella y no tenia Que cultivar manzanas Por Una Semana, IRAs de campamento Una Semana _  
>_yupiiiiii, me voy_ y en Cuestión de Segundos ella ya no solo estába el Polvo de CUANDO SALIO<br>_swetebell no ASI Corras, polvo_ tiras, DIJO sacudiéndose la melena y tosiendo  
>_okey hermana y perdón_se escucho un lo Lejos<br>_vale no importa_  
>_Bueno Ahora un mis asuntos_ y sí va tarareando Una canción Hasta la instancia de parte de Trabajo Llamado "la Boutique"<br>_oh es Verdad no veo una de Spike Hace mes de la ONU, Voy a Verlo. _  
>Encaminándose Hacia la casa de ... twigliht. Rareza caminando despreocupadamente un Mitad de camino de llegar Ver en sí pecha estafa twiligth pecado haberla Visto se<br>_uh lo siento _ y al levantar la cabeza to see estafa Quien sí habia pechado vio un twiglith_querida ... a la persona Que queria ver_dijo quitándole el Polvo de la melena de un twigliht  
>_cof cof (toser) cof, oh rareza Yo también iba a verte Tengo this Libro Sobre la Ciencia de la moda ADEMÁS Tiene bastantes bocetos inspiradores_<br>Rareza recibiendo el regalo _ oh gracias querida_ y la abrazo _  
>Casualidad _de ... _ DIJO guardando en sí El Libro magicamente _no tiene Visto se una a Spike? _<br>Claro _oh, this estafa barbara_  
>_ ¿Quien es ESA Barbara? _dijo Haciendo Una mueca de Como de la ONU poquito de celos<br>_déjalo, ¿que te PARECE SI HACEMOS Una pijamada? _dijo twiligth entusiasmada  
>_lo Siento Pero Estoy Interesada en sable Quien es Barbara _dijo Mirándola de reojo<br>_ es solo do novia DIJO twiligth despreocupadamente  
>_Su ... ¿QUE? _<br>_Su Novia Hace ONU mes Que esta Con Ella y sí gustan mucho_  
>Rareza empezo a trotar Dejando un twiligth plantada<br>_nos VEMOS después_ DIJO twiligth viendo un lo Lejos lo Rápido Que ella trotaba _otra Chávez plantada genial_ abrió el Libro de la ONU y siguio caminando  
>_no Puede Ser, no Ser Florerias, no Ser Pude _decía repetitivamente y nerviosamente<br>Llegó de golpe un Centímetros de la puerta sí escuchaban murmullos bajos y risitas rareza sudaba una mas no PODER  
>estafadores magia aparecio ONU trapito y seco y se volvio un Desaparecer toco la puerta tres Veces, y el murmullo de risitas y susurros párrafo do oyeron Los Pasos Bajando y Llegando al Salón un abrir<br>_a hola rareza _ sí lo veia Mucho Mejor de humor Con lentes Puestos y La Cara Llena de Marcas de besos  
>Rareza suspiro Pero no de alegría si no de "oh ESTAS aquí "y apunto de llorar era ESA la Actitud Con La Que suspiro seria tecnicamente ONU Bueno pero bufido, no vamos a Hablar de las Reacciones de rareza<br>_hola de Spike _se le notaba La Voz la temblorosa  
>_hola Que pasa_<br>_solo queria verte_dijo mirandolo de arriba abajo _algo nuevo párrafo contarme_dijo rareza Metiendo la cabeza  
>Bajando las escaleras ¿Se La Veia Sonriendo y Riendo en tono Bajo A Una pony de color de La piel rosado (Como el pelo de fluttershy) y la ONU busque pelo amarillo (Como el de aguardiente de manzana) llevaba Una trenza y Tenia los ojos verdes<br>Rareza la observaba Bajar estafa Una seria y Fría Expresión sí Acomoda rápidamente alado de Pico y le da un beso en el cachete a Spike le Susurra Algo un raity Ella Se interesaba Por saber de Que hablaban Pero solo escucho  
>_ahora no mi amor ... _<br>Una rareza le sudo frio sí empezo una Sentir mareada y sí desmayo  
>de Cuando sí Despertó solo vio una: Todas SUS amigas rodeándolas incluido Applejack<br>Y swetebell La Más Cercana a ella a la Derecha de la almohada al final de la habitación en sí veia un ESA de Pico ya poni  
>Rareza bufo y DIJO _donde<br>estoy_: Todas suspiraron _rarity nos preocupamos Mucho Por Ti terroncito de Azúcar _ DIJO suspirando Also  
>_Pero sin Esteban de campamento_ le costaba Hablar Por Eso sí escuchaba La Voz rasposa<br>_ estabamos Primero Haciendo día de campo de la ONU los antes de partir sin Lejos estabamos nada Escuchamos un twiligth agitada contandosno lo sucedido al Parecer te desmayaste en la puerta de la casa de twiligth Ellos llamaron a emergencias y llamaron un twiligth Que Nos lo conto a nosotras

_no nos vuelvas a HACER eso_dijo llorando swetebell

_no te preocupes hermanita_

de Spike sí Acerco cogido de La Mano del poni  
>"Lo admito No Es fea" Pensó rarity<p>

_Bueno veo Que Nos conocemos_dijo extendiendo el

_hola casco rarity_ soja DIJO aceptando el saludo

_Spike me hablo Sobre ti_rarity sí ruborizó CUANDO no sabia Que en los AEE Circunstancias no debia "Por Que me Habré desmayado Seran celos, naaaa no creo

"_hola a Mi nombre es ...  
><strong>Acá termino el fic ESTO SE llama Una Inesperada visita y espero Que lleguen gusta, comentarios y seguidme Por favor. Creo Uno Haré Que POR SEMANA no lo se INMEDIATAMENTE los del quiero los espero leyendo mis fics<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Una visita Inesperada Capítulo 2**

_Bárbara_

_un placer_

Entro la Enfermera y DIJO Que Todos Se retiraran.

Cerro la puerta y te DIJO _querida Bajo La presión_

_oh_

_tienes celos del poni Que acompañaba una ESE Encantador dragoncito, Verdad? _

_no, Estoy Totalmente compladecida De Que Encontró do Otra naranja_ medios

_oh Que busque ... OH SE ESTAN Besando BOCA A BOCA_

DIJO Mirando Por La ventanilla

_ ¿¡QUUEEEEE ! ? _grito Desesperadamente rareza

_solo época Una broma ¿que Verdad Razón tenia?

_No me Siento atraida HACIA, el solo de mí él encariñado estafa el_

_si ... Seguramente es ESO _dijo murmurando la Enfermera Que una rareza le cayo simpática

_Me Ha Interesado tu Historia cuéntame en ESTOS Días COMO USTEDES van dos ... va digo tres_

_vale_

_entonces this Confirmado, ¿te Sientes Mejor? _

_si y ya Puedo irme_

_bien y Ten Cuidado toma del mucho refresco frio y Estarás Mejor _

_ok_

La Enfermera le abrió la puerta y rareza en sí se despidio y siguio do camino

_tengo Que Dejar de Pensar en el, creaciones_ Haré

Se fue trotando consiguio seda, Una tela larga y rosa, y Also tela larga y dorada

_mmmmm, No Se Que le faltara _pasaron 10 segundos_ RUBÍES YA SE DIAMANTES Y _empezó do Viaje ONU de la estafa buen animo e Entusiasmo

_bien ... ._ CUANDO llego Logro conseguir las gemas Pero sí Encontró Ahí ONU poni Que No Se Esperaba

_hola _dijo tartamudeando rareza no lo conocia

_hola_ Volvio a repetir realizada nadie la oía Pero la imagen del poni desaparecio

_genial Ahora Tengo alucinaciones, digo espejismos_

Galopando SE ACERCA un ponyville Pero sudorosa Por lo Menos Tenia Las gemas, sí Limpio magicamente.

Y entro al pueblo despreocupadamente Llega a la boutique y SE DISPONE un Crear

Termina Muy Tarde Pero esta bien aunque ya habia oscurecido llorosa y termino

_bien termine_ al Terminar Cerrando la ventana PORQUE HABIA ya oscurecido ve una Bárbara ya Spike besandose ¡boca a boca!

_Bueno tu lo Dejaste tu te bancaras _dijo murmurándose rareza

Tengo idea de Una no nombrare un rato de Cada Quien hablo yo abreviaré

Enf: Enfermera

Lluvia: arco iris tablero

Twi: twiglith

... Imainense: Todas las crines de seis

Rar: rareza

Sp: Punto

Swe: swetebell

Bar: Bárbara

No sí da Cuenta Pero le caen lágrimas

_ya lo e perdido_

Los cinco Pasar y CUANDO ya los cinco a lo Lejos sí va trotando a comprarse ONU helado de frutilla y crema.

Llega llorando Con El helado y he Películas de amor, y sí negaría si le hubieran preguntado si los antes la hubiera enamorado de Spike

_debe Por Ser TODO EL TIEMPO Que Me acompaño_

Termino viendo Una película francesa (traducida al español) Llamada EL amour

Trataba de la poni Emily era Muy Feliz en Paris artista era ONU habia pecado potro Cutie Mark Que la ayudaba tragendole las Pinturas, el lienzo, etc

De Cuando el potro consigue do Cutie Mark tilice no la Vuelve a ver la poni llora desconsoladamente Pues lo queria Bastante.

Se comió Todo el helado Pero LUEGO SE arrepintió.

Otro dato:

Vez Una ONU HUBO incidente estafa discordia e Hizo Que Despues Que Cada Elemento sí convirtiera en lo contrario, he aquí y si invadir (Naturalmente) do contrariedad, Primero perderia La Primera instancia de parte, despues la Segunda y Por ultimo La Tercera Parte de do Cutie Mark la Fase Cuarta sí Vuelve Una instancia de parte mas gris y ASI consecutivamente Hasta Que se Vuelve ONU Aliado de la discordia

Twigliht = magia (amistad) sí convertiría en indiferencia

Rainbow Dash = lealtad - (No Se le tendra Confianza)

Pinkie pie = risa (optimismo) - (mala onda)

Fluttershy = amabilidad - maldad

Rareza = Generosidad - egoísmo, egocentrismo, envidia

Applejack = honestidad - mentiras

LUEGO rareza en sí Enferma y Terminales en cama.

Estába Llamando por telefono a La Enfermera CUANDO Vio de Nuevo Spike Caminando con Bárbara sí enojo y perdio dos contradictorio de do Cutie Mark no La Primera (DoS diamantes no uno del Osea Que no iba a ir todo bien), y la venta a Caminar de Repente la señorita capricho ya no sí mal Setia.

Twigliht la ve en una rareza y nota Do CAMBIO lo Ignoro Igual.

Ya le harta Cuenta TODO a la Enfermera La Escucha estafa Atención y dados de la Enfermera

_Bueno deja de Pensar ESO y te mostrare un alguien_

Y le Muestra ONU poni de Piel amarillo y pelo castaño oscuro según rubro Lo Que le

Era Contaba do ella primo Se Va Caminando con el y van Hablando de Spike los cinco y

Se Queda impresionado Pero estafa rabia al Parecer do planificar no resultaba del TODO

Bien.

El poni Se llamaba pablo el Amaba Also la moda era generoso y Ayudando a Su tía lo CUANDO necesitaba,

Riéndose juntos de Como viejos amigos de siempre, sí Reian de los Conjuntos Que No CUANDO suspiraban y combinaban veian ONU de conjunto precioso Que deseaban Tener.

Paso ASI Por tres Meses Volvieron mejores amigos swetebell tenia mas Tiempo párr ESTAR Con Las Cutie Mark crusaiders y rareza creaba Mejores creaciones desde La Primera Semana Que Volvio do Cutie Mark a la Normalidad

**Lo se, lo se Este capitulo FUE CORTO Pero es Que ESTOS Días Voy A ESTAR Muy Ocupada y no tengo Mucho Tiempo párr ESCRIBIR lo lograre Creo Que Entre el Sábado y el domingo bueno espero Que Todos comenten le Pongan me gusta y síganme los espero en El los comentarios **

**Los del quiero nos vemos en el prximo fic**


	3. Chapter 3

fin y ultimo capitulo

Una noche pablo relataba una experiencia…

_y yo le dije "no te ofendas pero, te queda horrible ese conjunto"_

_Júa, júa, júa_ (rarity se secaba las lagrimas) _ ahh, (bostezo) muy divertido_

La luna llena brillaba su romántica luz blanca, estaba radiante.

_Eres tan linda cuando sonríes_ pablo hablo  
>Se miraron, estaban a centímetros muy cerca rarity se ruborizo se acercaron, mas, mas y cuando apenas rozaron labios se separaron y se rascaron la cabeza luego sí se besaron<p>

_quiero que seamos novios_

_dalo por hecho_

Se fueron felices Spike había visto todo eso se enfureció y se fue.

- PASARON 10 MESES -

La pareja vivía muy feliz rarity ya no visitaba a Spike lo cual a el lo deprimió, pero Bárbara calmaba.

Una noche en casa de Spike y twigliht, el frio era fuerte pero una estufa a leña lo calmaba, twigliht estudiaba mientras tomaba chocolate caliente, Spike se calentaba.

-toc, toc, toc- varios sonidos se escucharon

_quien será a esta hora _twiligth dejaba la lectura y abría la puerta

_ahh eres tu derpy_ ella le entrega una carta y se va volando

_ ¿de quien es twigliht?_ preguntó Spike con curiosidad

_ejem (aclara su voz)

"Querida twigliht,  
>Atreves de esta carta te contare la decisión mas importante que e tomado<br>… ME VOY A CASAR…. Ya se que es genial, me encantaría contarte de cómo  
>Nos enamoramos y de cómo se siente el amor, pero tengo que seguir con la carta<br>Es en el jardín del amor, sección enredaderas floreadas será a las 16:00 el 17 de  
>Diciembre"…<br>POSDATA: twigliht esto es importante quiero que traigas tu mejor vestido.  
>Te veré en mi casamiento.<p>

Spike se quedo mudo parecía petrificado

_Casamiento, casamiento… twigliht repetía _TENGO QUE COMPRER EL REGALO DE BODA, Spike ¿no es genial que se case rarity? _ dijo twigliht subió apurada las escaleras murmurando _mañana será un largo día tengo que comprarle algo…_

_si claro_ respondió Spike

El día esperado llegó todas estaban arregladas esperando que llegue la novia

Empezó la música rarity se acerco con un vestido de novia tan, pero tan,… HERMOSO que todos quedaron boca abierta.

Empieza el sacerdote _BLA, BLA, BLA… ¿alguien se opone a este casamiento?_  
>Nada se escucho<p>

_bueno, entonces sigo Usted Pablo González acepta a – lo interrumpen con un estruendoso sonido de abrir las puertas era Spike

_yo me opongo a este casamiento_ dijo Spike cual saco de nuevo la cabeza diciendo _vamos Bárbara _ llego Bárbara con un lindo vestido violeta con moños y tacones amarillos

_que haces así vestida_ dijo enojado Spike

_es difícil correr con tacones y además dijiste que íbamos a un casamiento_  
>Bárbara vio como le caía una lagrima a rarity y como estaba vestida<p>

_OH, QUERIDA ES TU CASAMIENTO, lo siento no te traje un regalo -baja la cabeza apenada

_no importa, QUE HACES AQUÍ SPIKE_

Bárbara boca abierta vio al novio y tartamudeo

_P... p ….Pablo… que haces aquí_ a Bárbara le cayó una lágrima

_Bárbara_ dijo pablo bajándole una lagrima

_te busce durante un año _ lloro pablo y corrió bajo el altar a abrazarla lo cual respondió ella haciendo lo mismo

_Emmh… yo siempre estuve aquí, te deje una carta de que me iba solamente una semana y luego yo volvía pero cuando paso eso, ya no estabas _ respondió ella

_te busce a los 3 días de haberte ido... por Poni Manhattan, canterlot... No vi ninguna carta_

_no importa_

Destruyendo el abrazo Bárbara dijo  
>_tienes la mayor suerte del mundo _ mientras se alejaba<p>

Rarity se compadeció de ellos y dijo  
>_no, no es justo... tienes que casarse_<p>

_enserio_

_si_

Todos festejaron y se termino el casamiento de pablo y Bárbara ellos se fueron de luna de miel

Termino cuando se despedían en un auto diciendo  
>"recién casados"<br>Y ahí termina la historia


End file.
